


Live From New York

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hosting, I haven't really watched this season of SNL, I tried to be funny I swear, It's kinda obvious, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets you tickets to see your favorite actor hosting SNL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live From New York

“Why am I here again?” Loki asked as you and him took your seats at 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Tony had surprised you with tickets to the filming, because your favorite actor was hosting.

“Because I want to show you that Tom Hiddleston does, in fact, look like you.” You said. “Everyone else has found their doppelgängers and agreed they look like them. Why can’t you see it?”

“Because that mortal looks nothing like me.” Loki hissed. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to the stage as the opening sketch took place. Some political thing that you didn’t really care about and you knew Loki had no interest in either. Darrell Hammond started to announce the cast and you smiled. Loki just rolled his eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Tom Hiddleston!” Darrell Hammond said. You cheered and squealed. Loki sighed.

“Hello, hello! It’s great to see all of you!” Tom said, smiling and waving. With a charming smile, you were sure you melted. And then he launched into joke after joke and you were sure that you were splitting at the sides from laughing so much. You kept glancing over at Loki, hoping that he was laughing or at least cracking a smile, but no such luck. You huffed and decided you wouldn’t let him ruin your fun. “We’ve got a great show for you tonight! Hozier is here!” People cheered for the musical guests but you had eyes for the curly blond.

The first sketch Tom was in was making fun of his role as Magnus Martinsson on Wallander. You were actually surprised this many people got the references, but with the rise of British mystery shows like Sherlock in the U.S., shows like Wallander had become increasingly popular. Especially when people found out that Tom Hiddleston was in it. The sketch was pretty funny. There was a constantly ringing phone and Tom had to keep getting up to answer it, finally throwing it at the end and screaming “Can you hear me now?!”. Loki couldn’t figure out why you could it so funny.

There was another that wasn’t as funny about people who seemed to orgasm every time Shakespeare was brought up. You were 95% sure that Tom already did that, but it still did make you smile. Hozier preformed “Take Me to Church”, the only song that you really knew. The show was kinda slow until Weekend Update. 

“Is it over yet?” Loki asked after the fake news sketch was over.

“Just calm down.” You said. “I would tell you to hold your horses, but…”

“It was one time!” Loki said. You just giggled and held his hand and were actually surprised he didn’t pull it back.

Finally, it was time for the last sketch. Tom had been in a few others that weren’t great but had him impersonating people such as the Chris’s (Evans and Hemsworth), Benedict Cumberbatch, and others. And that’s when you started to squeal. As Chris Hemsworth and Benedict Cumberbatch were sitting on a couch for the sketch.

“What is it?” Loki asked. You couldn’t answer. You were fangirling too much.

“Hey Chris.” Ben said. “I got your message. What’s up?”

“It’s Tom.” Chris said. “I think he’s taking Loki too much to heart.” That got Loki’s attention then.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked. Another part of the set lit up, showing Tom standing in line at a cafeteria behind Cecily Strong. She had a cupcake in her hand.

“Is that the last cupcake?” Tom asked.

“Oh yes.” She said. “Sorry.”

“Mortal, you will release the cupcake to me or you shall face my wrath.” Tom said, using his Loki voice. You giggled. Loki wasn’t impressed.

“Uh, Tom, are you okay?” Cecily asked.

“Cup. Cake. Now.” He hissed. She quickly handed it over and Tom’s face softened. “Have a great day Cecily!” He took a bite of the cupcake and smiled.

“I see what you mean.” Ben said.

“That’s not even the worst part.” Chris said. Now the scene showed Tom wearing a green cape and Loki armor while mowing a yard. Kenan Thompson, Vanessa Byer and Kyle Mooney walked by and he made small talk with them while they watched him do yard work in his Loki gear.

“That’s…that’s not normal.” Ben said.

“You think?” Chris asked. That’s when golden horns could be seen appearing behind them, followed by Tom with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey guys.” He said. “What are you talking about?” He held up a dagger then, causing Chris and Ben to scream like children and run off. Everyone applauded. And the cast, crew, and guests all gathered on the stage for the final thank you’s. 

“That was amazing!” You said as you and Loki left the studio. “Thank you for going with me.”

“As long as it made you happy.” Loki said. You smiled.

“Can you finally admit that Tom looks like you?” You asked, taking his arm as the two of you walked along. Loki sighed.

“I will admit he does have certain…qualities.” Loki said. You couldn’t help but laugh at the perfect night you had had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
